Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The data processing includes application of various data processing algorithms to recover originally written data. Such processing results in a very small number of errors that in some cases are due to corruption of the originally received data. Such a level of errors make it difficult to make adjustments to either correct for the type of errors or make it difficult to characterize the quality of a device.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.